


I'm sorry

by ShadowKitt



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKitt/pseuds/ShadowKitt
Summary: Story is better without a summary :)
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper/Blade Ranger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlightflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightflower/gifts).



This fic is a gift fic for a good friend of mine. Happy Birthday, MoonLightFlower :D 

The slam of a hangar door was heard throughout the PPAA Base. Maru, who was in the Med Bay hangar, went outside to see what was going on when Blade pushed past him, seething in anger, down to the cliff. Looking towards Dusty’s hangar, Maru just barely caught a glimpse of a red, white and black tail disappearing inside and knew that the small plane wouldn't talk at the moment, so he decided to follow the AgustaWestland.

Blade knew he was being followed but didn't care. Instead of going to his cliff, Blade rolled towards the big oak tree that stood to the side, aimed his nose towards the center and rammed the trunk, hard. Maru didn’t say anything but quietly stood behind the ticked off helicopter. Turning towards the mechanic, Blade growled lowly as he tried to calm down. Maru drove up and was able to see the damage Blade did to his nose. There was some fluid flowing from his wound, although it was starting to stop.

Thinking about how to start the conversation, Maru asked, "What happened, Blade?"

"Nothing that concerns you, mechanic."

Realizing that Blade said his occupation instead of his name, he knew Blade was beyond angry but why? He needed to find out before something bad happened.

"Well, you're probably right, it doesn't concern me. Who does it concern? Dusty?"

Another growl answered him. Maru knew he was getting somewhere, the question was, why was Blade angry with Dusty? Another thought came to mind. Turning towards his Chief, Maru thought of his words carefully, "What did Dusty do to make you, uh, like this?"

A snort came from Blade, "What did *Dusty* do?" Maru could hear the venom in Blade's voice as he said his boyfriend's name.

"I'll tell you what he did. He and I were taking care of a small fire when he did something unforgivable. I told him what he had to do. At first, he listened. But then, he disappeared on me. Stupid fool got what he deserved."

"Ok, you lost me. You and Dusty did some scouting, you saw a fire and he disappeared? Did you ask him what happened?"

"No, I shouldn't have needed to ask that brainless idiot what happened to him. It's his stupid fault."

Sighing, Maru tried a different approach. He straightened himself up so he was looking into Blade's eyes. What he saw was pure anger and what looked like disgust. "Ok, you probably need to talk to Du-"

"I will NOT talk to that pathetic excuse of a-"

"Blade, that is ENOUGH!"

Blade quickly shut his mouth as Maru yelled back at him. The AgustaWestland had never been talked to like that. He decided to let Maru say what he wanted.

" Has it ever occurred to you that something bad might have happened to Dusty? You should know that he would never disobey orders unless someone else's life is in danger. Maybe you should go talk to him and get his side before you blow this out of proportion."

Sighing and growling at the same time, Blade nodded and rolled away from the oak tree. Before he left, Maru quickly said, "And you might want to get your nose seen to."

Blade again nodded and went back towards Dusty’s hangar. Once he got there, Blade knew it wouldn't be easy talking to Dusty, but maybe, Maru was right. As he calmed down, the anger was slowly dissipating. Blade decided to either roll away or get this over with. Taking a breath and letting his core make the decision, Blade knocked on the door.

Hearing nothing, Blade opened the door and looked inside. On the sleeping mat was a figure, with their tail facing towards him. Rolling inside and closing the door, Blade went towards the mat. When he got there, Dusty, who hadn't said a word, was gazing out the window. Sitting on the mat, Blade, sighing softly this time, started the conversation. "What happened?"

Dusty, on the other hand, was very upset. He never said a word when Blade put his nose on his side. "Please, Dusty, can you tell me what happened?"

A softly whispered, "Oh, now you want to know?"

A nod, "Yes, I do."

"Alright. After you gave me orders, I saw this vehicle who was acting really strange so I followed him instead. I tried to radio you but you never responded. Anyway, he gave me the slip in the woods. When I found him several minutes later, he was talking to someone. I couldn't tell who it was because they were too far away. But he was pushing someone against a tree, as I got closer, I realized it was you. You were unconscious as they shackled you to that tree. Then they called out to me, saying they had you and if I didn't surrender they would kill you."

A tear escaped Dusty's eye and trailed down his cheek as Blade's memories were returning: after extinguishing the small fire, Blade landed to look for Dusty to give him a few choice words for leaving him with taking care of the fire himself . He was going further into the woods when something hit him and he blacked out. When he came to, Dusty was being held hostage by the vehicles. That was when he realized Maru was right, Dusty would never willingly disobey an order unless it's to save a life. And that life was HIS!

Guilt and shock replaced the anger and disgust that Blade had felt earlier. Knowing that Dusty would never forgive for the way his boyfriend treated him, Blade knew he had to try. Leaning over, Blade pulled Dusty into a tight hug. And to Blade's amazement, Dusty never pulled away.

"Dusty, I am so sorry. If I knew what happened, I never would've fought with you. I never should've called you those names at all! I know that I shouldn't ask you to forgive-"

"Blade, it's alright. You didn't know because you were knocked out and all you could remember was what you saw."

"I had no right to verbally attack you like that. But, thank you for saving my life, sweetcore. I don't know what I can do to repay you."

Dusty smiled, "You know I'll always be around to protect you, Blade, even though you won't like it. I'll be more than happy to lay my life on the line for you."

Blade hugged the plane again, "I'll always be around to protect you as well, Dusty and yes, I don't like it, but I'll lay my life on the line for you as well."

Dusty smiled again but looked down and saw Blade's nose. Knowing better than to ask, Dusty rolled over to his cabinet, got out the First-Aid kit and took care of Blade's injury. After making sure that Blade's nose wasn’t that badly damaged, Dusty placed a kiss on top of the bandages. Blade chuckled as Dusty put the stuff away and came back to the mat. Blade nuzzled Dusty as they settled down for the night. Blade's rotors inclined around Dusty and gently kissed his plane’s cheek as the helicopter whispered, "Thank you again, Dusty. And I'm sorry."

Dusty turned a bit to return the kiss, "You're welcome and you're forgiven, Blade. I love you."

A smile found its way to Blade's face, "I love you too."


End file.
